All For His Reputation
by TheCoWriterz
Summary: Katniss Everdeen learns she has cancer from her drunken doctor Haymitch Abernathy, she is invited to live out the rest of her days in the Capitol by Gale Hawthorn who is a writer. What happens when she accepts and then is imformed that she is cancer free. Will she keep up the act to not ruin her doctors career or spill the imformation of her health? KatnissxGale PeetaxDelly
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first story, I am writing this on my own but I do share my account with my bff, Hope you like if you do leave a review and fav :D (*-*)7**

**Disclaimer: I don not own the Hunger Games, if I did I would wallow in money.**

* * *

** Why Me!**

"What, you mean I…I I'm going to die?" the brown haired, gray eyed beauty questioned. "I'm afraid so my dear." Said the old drunkard, while preparing to take another swig from the half empty bottle. "I'll try all *hick* my might to keep you, to keep you, what's the word?" stuttered Haymitch

"ALIVE!?" shouted Katniss. "That's the word, I think? Wait why are you even here?" Katniss rolls her eyes, _I don't have time for this, I should be living right now not dying. If it wasn't for those stupid mines I might have a crack at life! _ "ARE YOU *HICK* EVEN LISTING TO ME!" Haymitch shouts in my face. "How could I not.' She says with sarcasm dripping from her lips 'could you check my ear and see if it's bleeding" she says with a smirk. "Whatever I'm going to live a little and not get brain damage from your breath!" with that she ran out of the apothecary shop, speeding down the street with tears streaming down her olive skinned face ignoring the yells from others walking down the sidewalk. As she goes to turns a corner she runs right in to a man who could be in relation to her. He was in a suit with tie and hat matching he was definitely not from district 12, although his skin was olive tinted and his steel eyes matched many others, including hers. "Oh pardon me miss…" the man said as he collected himself from the ground offering a hand to the petite but intimidating looking girl. "Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen, and you are?" She asked while getting up on her own. "Gale Hawthorn from the Capitol Daily." Saying with obvious pride. "Oh you're from the Capitol I knew you weren't from here what brings you here?" She says pretending to be interested while brushing off her pants. "You." he says grabbing her chin lifting her face while wiping the tears that were starting to dry.

* * *

**Chapter One hope you liked!**

**Please tell me what I can do to write better and give meh ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I decided to put two chapters up today because this first one was short so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; if I did I would wallow in money: D **

* * *

**VACATION **

* * *

"What do you mean you're here because of me?!" she say while ripping her head from his grip and wiping the rest of the reminisce of any emotion from her face. "Your Katniss Everdeen right?" Katniss nods her head "Then yes I'm here because of you, you and your story." He says as he starts to walk again "What do you mean my story, I'm not of importance." She says while putting her head down following after him "Well not for long anyways." Questionly he looks into her beautiful grey eyes that are full of sorrow "What do you mean "not for long" mocking the tone she previously used. "I have cancer, 'she says, her body begins to shake uncontrollably and her mind begins to go hysterical as the words sink in "I'm going to die I wont be able to take care of my sister she'll die without me, why did I ever have to have been born in this god forsaken place!" She begins to cry now, crumpling on the ground and holding on her knees and barring her head in her legs as she sobs. He quickly joins her on the ground hold her as she cries for her and her life that will be no more and for her sister. "I'm so sorry, how could this happen to you." She says something's that he can't pick up but she begins to repeat it louder and louder. "ITS THOSE MINES THOSE GOD DAMN MINES IT'S THE MINES THE ONES THAT KILLED MY FATHER THE ONES THAT DROVE MY MOTHER TO SUICIDE! THE ONES IM FORSED TO WORK IN TO KEEP MY SISTER ALIVE." She begins to feel light headed and starts to worry, when she tries to push herself up her vision goes black the last thing she says before she blacks out is "Prim…" He wonders why she went silent but when he sees her still body closed eyes he starts to panic, but when he catches sight of her raising and falling chest he begins to calm down. _Poor girl I know a lot about her to bad she has to die here although this will make good news I wish this never happened. _ He picks her up as a mother would a child and asks one of the people that are crowded around them where she lives. "She lives with her uncle Joe Mallark I don't know where though. Oh yes the bakery her cousin Peeta works there you could ask him.' Before the lady walks away he hears her say 'poor girl she never could take care of herself."

As Gale approaches the bakery with the young girl in his arms he sees the boy named Peeta. He is working on a new recipe he named after the girl he has a crush on Delly Cartwright. He catches sight of a man carrying a girl not just any girl but **his** cousin. As he runs to go meet him and see what's the matter with her he notices that she is murmuring Prim. Gale sees a blonde head young man run towards them, he gently lays down Katniss and he catches Peeta's scarred a burnt fist on his right cheek. "WHAT THE HELL!" he says as he cradles his bruised face and ego. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KATNISS, YOU SON OF A BITCH?" Peeta whose face is redder than a tomato runs over to Katniss seeing if he hit her or if she's dead. He is thrown back by his shoulder and is pin down by the muscular man who is much taller than him. He trys to wiggle from his grip but knows he can't. "I didn't do anything, I'm from the Capitol. Names Gale Hawthorn she passed out after she told me she got cancer from the mines and had a big freak out after she realized she's going to die and leave her sister alone." Gale notices the look of shock and unbelief on the bakers face as the words he just spoke hit him like a brick. "She has cancer?" he says In a much softer voice. "Didn't you know?" Gale asks feeling sad to have the bearer of bad news "She didn't tell the family or me she had a doctor's appointment today, she wasn't feeling well these last couple of days. I thought she had the flu not that." Gale removes his body off of Peeta's and helps him up. Peeta turns to look at Gale with tears streaming down his face then at the still passed out Katniss who looks as beautiful as ever peacefully asleep. He goes to the phone and calls him family to tell them the news. As Peeta is informing his family about the dying Everdeen, he makes a call himself, to the Capitol.

* * *

**Please Review and Fav**

**I will update tomarrow!**

**(*-*)7**


End file.
